The reported prevalence of diabetes is increasing in the United States and in many other countries. It is not known how much of this increase is due to an increased incidence or increased survival. The majority of the cases of diabetes occur in the elderly population. This study will measure the incidence and prevalence of diabetes, as well as the mortality rates for the years 1997 through 2003 among Medicare beneficiaries 67 years of age and older. In addition, cardiovascular, kidney, eye and neurological complications are a major part of the natural history and burden of diabetes in the elderly. This study will measure the frequency and time to the onset of these complications in people who have diabetes at the time the study begins (prevalent cases) as well as in the new cases (incident cases) that develop during the study. All of these analyses will provide information on different age groups of the elderly, men and women, as well as the five race groups: white, black, Asian, Hispanic and North American Native. This study will be one of the few, and the most current, to provide nationally representative information on this population, particularly among members of minority race groups. Thus, the information will be useful to the Healthy People 2010 initiative and the President's Initiative to Eliminate Racial and Ethnic Disparities in Health by providing information for the tracking of the Healthy People 2010 Objectives for diabetes and the President's Initiative.